


When She Was Bad

by trancer



Category: Women's Murder Club (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lindsay wants Jill, Lindsay has Jill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When She Was Bad

Lindsay Boxer fucked like a guy. Coarse and hurried and entitled, as if she didn’t have the time to think of anyone’s pleasure but her own. An uncomplimentary compliment, because, really, it’s not like Jill was complaining, but there it was floating around Jill’s brains.

Lindsay wanted Jill. Lindsay had Jill. Fuck what Jill wanted. Fuck the depositions she had to prepare, fuck that she had to face Denise in about thirty minutes and, maybe, just possibly, try and save her job that shouldn’t be threatened to begin with. None of that made a difference because Lindsay wanted Jill.

Now Jill was in some dark place down in the basement. Someplace where she was sure they wouldn’t be seen, with her $500 skirt hiked up over her hips, her $300 blouse unbuttoned down to her navel, her brand new stockings ripped open because Lindsay was in too much of a damn hurry to wait until Jill had peeled them off.

It was cheap and tawdry, fast and kinda dirty, and when Lindsay slid her fingers inside Jill she thought she would pop right then and there. Because Lindsay Boxer fucked like no other guy Jill had been with.

“What do you mean I fuck like a guy?”

Jill’s eyes strained open because Lindsay had stopped doing that thing with her fingers. “Oh, did I use my outside voice?”

“Yes, yes you did.”

“If it’s any consolation, it kinda was a compliment.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes really.” She answered in her best panting ‘can you please go back to that thing you were doing a moment before because it felt really good’ tone.

“You know,” Lindsay smiled, taking her hand off Jill’s breast and lowering it to a thigh. “If I had more than ten minutes, I’d say you needed a good spanking.”

Jill sucked her lower lip between her teeth, stifling the moan rising in the back of her throat. Lindsay also liked to talk - sailor on shore leave, poorly written graffiti on bathroom walls, bluer than blue - dirty.

Most of the time, Lindsay never really acted on the dirty, little things she whispered into Jill’s ear. Things that made Jill mewl, and wriggle, and panty-ruining wet.

Then there were the other times, when Lindsay told Jill what she was going to do and acted on it. Like the box hidden under Lindsay’s bed filled with various and assorted toys, or the silk scarves, the massage oils and lotions that Lindsay slathered on Jill‘s skin until she was soap in the shower slippery and just as wet, the leather chaps - and nothing else. Judging by the smoky drawl in Lindsay’s voice, Jill expected a spanking very, very soon.

“Spanking’s are for bad girls.” Jill flicked her tongue across the line of Lindsay’s lips. “Are you saying I’ve been bad?”

“Mmm,” Lindsay breathed. “Very bad.”

“And I suppose, as a cop..” Her hands snaked inside Lindsay’s jacket, cupping her breasts, fingers grazing over the peaked tips of Lindsay’s erect nipples. “You’ve come up with an alternative until you can mete out the proper punishment?”

“I think I have an idea or two.”

“And are you going to tell me?” She squeezed Lindsay’s nipples hard, watching her eyes snap shut, inhaling the pained gasp escaping Lindsay’s mouth. “Or are you going to show me?”

“For a bad girl like you?” Lindsay opened her eyes, lips spreading into a wide, predatory smile. “I’ll definitely have to show you.”

Jill shivered. She knew that smile, Lindsay’s ‘hold on tight because you’re about to go on a ride’ smile. She watched Lindsay descend, going down onto her knees, muscling her shoulders between Jill’s thighs and hiking her skirt up and over her hips.

Jill arched her hips forward until her pussy was practically on Lindsay’s face. Her efforts rewarded with the long, slow, and leisurely lick of Lindsay’s tongue. Almost too leisurely, like she’d never tasted pussy before, like she’d never eaten Jill’s pussy before. Her tongue lapping and wriggling and stroking all over but the one place Jill wanted to feel Lindsay’s tongue. And Jill had to close her eyes, ball her hands into fists and press them against the wall, quelling the urge to tangle her fingers in Lindsay’s hair and shove the woman towards the place she needed to her to be.

Then she felt it, the raspy, silky and wet texture of Lindsay’s tongue across her clit, then lips and glorious suction, and the sensation of slender fingers sliding inside her.

“Oh, fuck yes,” she groaned, her hips already pumping a frantic rhythm. Her stomach churning and bubbling like a cauldron of tension, building with every thrust of Lindsay’s fingers, every swipe of her tongue across Jill’s clit. And then, as Jill reached the precipice and her back bowed, her muscles clenched in anticipation -

It was gone. Fingers, tongue, friction, pressure, gone, all gone.

Jill strained her eyes open. “Lindsay,” she panted heavily in confusion. Before she could get a word in edgewise, Lindsay planted her lips onto Jill’s mouth. All sloppy and possessive, open mouthed and battering tongue. Jill tasted herself, wet and salty and musky. The tension returned, twisting and aching within her. She began rolling her hips, searching for pressure to relieve the ache between her legs. Instead, she felt Lindsay’s hands on her hips stilling her motions as the brunette pulled their lips apart.

“Lindsay,” Jill groaned.

Lindsay cupped Jill‘s chin with a finger, lifting her head up. “I told you,” she smiled, eyes dark and smoky. “This is punishment.”

“You..” Jill groaned, watching Lindsay step backwards, the smirky smile still planted on her lips. “You wouldn’t?”

“Oh,” she paused, sliding her Jill covered fingers into her mouth and pulling them out with a wet pop. “I would.”

“You’re bad!” Jill hissed not quite playfully, jabbing her finger in Lindsay's direction.

“Yes. Very bad.” Lindsay hooked her thumbs into the loops of her jeans, leaning back against the wall. “Guess this means you’re going to have to give me a spanking.”

Jill stopped, raking her eyes heatedly over Lindsay's form, taking the moment to savor the images playing vividly inside her mind. She straightened to her full height. Hurriedly fixed her clothes, buttoning her shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles on her skirt.

“Well?” Lindsay waited until Jill was a foot away before wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her in. “Do I get a spanking?”

“Why? Because you've been bad? Well..” She pulled herself from Lindsay's arms, tossing her head over her shoulder as she walked out the door. “If you think this was punishment for me, you should see what I have planned for you.”

Lindsay may have fucked like a guy but she was still all woman. And Jill knew a thing or two about pleasuring women, especially the ones that were bad.

END


End file.
